


Pendulum

by chosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Pixies, Tragic Romance, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: A journey into Uezuet's & Lina's timeline.It was the first night of spring when I noticed how hard it was for you to breathe. I still wonder to this day. If I'd just walked back inside. If you had never taken the time to be curious about an unknown world, would you still be alive now?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lu again, this work is one I'm moving here from Wattpad. I will be writing this in diary entries from Uezuet's perspective.  
> So, that being said there will be very little dialogue at times.  
> This is simply a story about two of my original characters and how they came to love one another.  
> It's a woman x woman story. So, if this bothers you please leave. It will be a slight university au.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = Present time (Uezuet writing in the present or her thoughts in the present) 
> 
> Regular = The story (dialogue) /uezuet diary entry 
> 
> Sorry, I don't know how to explain it (above), but hopefully, you understand what I mean. 

December 5th / Entry 1

_I did not expect to be writing such a childish thing, but I always found you writing in one of these rusted books. I wonder if it is you who plagues my thoughts at night. Is it you who coils themselves around me in the darkest hours?_

_\---_

The Beginning

It was the first winter that began the opening to the new year of 1992. I cannot recall how many years had passed, and I still observed the same traditions one year after another. I guess a decade had passed for me, but for those, I watched from above the chambers it was merely another year to celebrate for they survived another gruesome time. I used to think how boring it must be to be a mere mortal, but now I find myself envying them for they get to experience new things every second. As for me I have learned everything there is to know, slept with numerous beings, tasted the many things the world had to offer. I merely just wanted to wither away; I had no reason to stay any longer than I already had here in this world.

A dull woman made her way into our institution. I wondered how long this one would survive. I wondered did she know who she signed up to analyze? Maybe another unruly creature would suck her dry, and we could be locked up for another year. I found myself wishing for this to occur. I just wanted to be in solitude, but it was a new winter and it was the year for those who slept to awaken to embrace the new customs.

\---

_Are you laughing at me right now Lina watching me write such a memory? I wonder, do you remember this moment? Ha, you probably do not; you did not even know I existed this day._

_It was cold that day. I remember it well, why I would not forget such a day, ever._

_\---_

"Uez" a voice called from behind.

I remember at that time it was Mansi who had called me back into the chambers, she was the only human I confided in for she was like a pupil to me, but also someone I considered a dear sister regardless of the fact that we were not related by blood. I suppose you may be questioning how she was allowed into our chambers and was still well intact. Well, Mansi is what we call a grim reformer.

\---

_She lived up to the name Grim reformer, she was a brutal bitch._

_\---_

Mansi is who kept tabs on all creatures within the institution as well as newcomers, but she was also my only councilor who I allowed to analyze me and my thoughts in a confined room. So, for the institution to allow such a new dull woman within our walls. It left an ugly taste in my mouth. I hoped she would be assigned to any other chamber, but my zone, for in mine there was only me.

\---

_Ha, I really did despise the idea of having anyone but Mansi council me during that time, didn't I?_

_\---_

"Uezuet, you're not going to like this at all." Mansi had mumbled, I overheard her even with how soft she spoke. "What is it Mansi?" I questioned as I looked at her fondly, oh how dear she was to me. I watched as she fidgeted with her fingers, a habit of hers when she was trying to find a way to respond to me.

I thought maybe she had broken something of mine in the laboratory we shared, but she knew by now that such a small matter would not anger me anymore.

"Mansi? What?" I questioned again walking towards her. I gently caressed her cheek, nuzzling my face into her neck. "Mansi..." I said sternly, "tell me."

She kept fidgeting, and It made me question if this had to do with the new woman I saw being welcomed into our walls.

"Does it have to do with the new woman?"

She did not respond, this led me to confirm my answer, but I still didn't see why it would displease me.

"She will become your new councilor, Uez.. I have passed all files and recordings to her already. I'm truly sorry, but you know I have no say in this matter."

\---

_I remember being enraged to the core that night that not even the new winter could settle my anger. I remember that winter start being the most hated time of my life. Amusing is it not Lina? Ahh, what a child I was for my age for I had lived a decade, yet such a thing could anger me._

_\---_

I stayed silent for I feared what would come out of my mouth would be nothing but spiteful words. In which Mansi deserved none for I knew it was not her fault, but one of the councils. I knew I also could not refuse those who kept these walls at a balance.

It angered me to no end, but what could I do? I was the only being within this institution that had lived for a decade long, they wanted answers, they wanted ways to cure many things in the current world, and I was that answer to them. I was the scientist that could maybe answer them.

\--- 

_If only I had known the cost of being one at the time, maybe I could have kept you away from my world. Maybe I wouldn't be here now writing this childish entry._

_\---_

"Her name is Dr. Warren, Uez, please don't do anything stupid. She is only trying to help you sleep better at night." Mansi softly spoke as she massaged circles into my back.

I scoffed moving away from her.

"I don't need help sleeping Mansi, I need to end this disgusting life, you of all know this well." I voiced walking back into my chambers.

I felt the scent of chamomile and lavender engulf me for it was a scent that I always found to calm me even as a small child.

I watched as Mansi made her way out of my room. I felt guilt bubble up in me, I knew she meant no harm, but I felt anger that my privacy would be given to a stranger once again. It was difficult at first to even invest in Mansi, but now a mere mortal with such a dull aura would be reading them. 

\---

_I guess I should be thanking this Dr. Warren, huh Lina? I suppose she wasn't too bad. Ha, I shouldn't have given her such a hard time, but she was persistent even when I was such an ass towards her._

_\---_

It was three in the morning. I had yet to fall asleep, I wasn't angry anymore, but I couldn't help but still be bothered, something about this sudden change just did not sit well with me.

I had gotten up.

I remembered smelling a sweet scent that night. It filled my lungs; made my mind a haze of dark intentions. I remember wanting to devour whatever this smell was it was oh so sweet.

I walked along the halls of my zone. It was peaceful since I was the only one who resided here. I absent-mindedly watched as my fingers ran across the rough textures of stone that kept me cold during summer. I had yet to notice the figure who was horse playing in my zone.

\---

_Ooh, I remember that fella, god was she a sweet thing. She would have made a wonderful snack or plaything to tumble in the sheets with for several rounds. I most certainly would not have complained._

_\---_

A giggle immersed from the depths of my hall making me alert.

"Who's there?" I voiced out.

I had not gotten an answer making me rather annoyed once more. I walked along looking for any sign of a living being.

I watched as a shadow quickly passed me, scoffing, I mumbled to myself that this thing wanted to play, then fine we'll play. I walked over to the darkest part of my zone observing the figure come out to where there was light in the hall.

Ah, so this is where this sweet smell was coming from, a Pixie had made there way into my zone. Oh, what a poor thing she must not realize who's chambers she's entered. It was almost laughable to me. I waited for her to turn, moving in.

I wrapped my arms around her, locking her into a tight hold. I towered over her effortlessly, enjoying the sound of her pounding heart.

"My dear, do you know who you've disturbed?"

She made no effort to respond, smiling at this reaction. I caressed her sides feeling the silk of her clothes. 

"Are you trying to find excitement tonight?" I whispered into her ear, her hair tickling my face. She merely whimpered, I assumed she was scared to the core.

\---

Uezuet flicked her tongue out licking a stream of wet on the pixie's neck, tightening their grip around the girl's waist. She moved her fingertips upwards massaging the flesh she felt shivering. Mouthing at the girl's neck, Uezuet backed up against the wall where light could not be hit. As she moved her hands up the pixie's torso a sudden burn could be felt on Uezuet's ribcage. An agonizing scream could be heard leaving her mouth, her grip releasing the girl.

___

_Ah, I still loathe that damn marking even to this day it was such a rude bastard, that damn legend was such a bitch when I wanted some fun._

_\---_

I remember the girl fleeing quickly when I released her. I stood against the stone panting heavily as I lifted my shirt the marking very much still seething with anger.

Ah, how I hated this damn thing I could never lay hands on such creatures because of this symbol.

\---

"Oh, so you do come out?" a voice laughed.

I couldn't recognize this person's voice, looking up I met eyes with that dull woman I saw earlier that day. I felt my body tense in annoyance.

"What do you want you fool?" I scoffed slowly pushing myself off the wall.

I was so irritated now that the sight of this woman was giving me a headache.

"I came to introduce myself since I read in your file, you're not keen on new people. The name is Octa, but you may refer to me as your Doctor, or Dr. Warren as you please." She voiced confidently as she approached me without hesitation.

\---

_Dr. Warren was most certainly not afraid of anything, I remember wanting to drown her in such dark anguish that she would not set foot into my chambers ever again. I wonder how she is doing now? Is she still alive? I wish to thank her...Lina._

_\---_

"Well, you read correctly woman. I do not wish to befriend you. So, give the title back to Mansi. You are not even remotely worthy of being considered my councilor. Leave my chambers." I snapped as I towered over her unphased figure. She neither flinched nor budged, it baffled me.

"See you in the morning Ms. Uezuet." She chirped as she skipped confidently away and out of my zone.

\---

_I still laugh even to this day; Ms. Warren was really a beam of sunshine._

_\---_

What a damn pest.

I laid in my bed watching as my surroundings began to get darker as each second passed.

I remember thinking that, that Doctor had two different scents clinging to her, one was alarming me. I wondered where it came from, was it a perfume? I was not sure, all I knew was it made my body feel at ease.

\---

_I remember sleeping soundly that night for the first time in a decade. How amusing isn't it?_


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uezuet arrives late, and Alina makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics represent Uez's present thoughts as they recall and write these memories. This entry has more dialogue than usual and introduces Lina. Written in 1st person and 3rd person. Moved over from Wattpad

December 6th / Entry 2

It was midmorning when I woke. I vaguely recalled the moments from three in the morning. I had sighed heavily feeling guilt pile up once more for I probably scared that poor pixie. I would go look for her to apologize but considering my ranking I was not permitted to enter any other zones within the facility for it would cause an uproar among other species. It was honestly quite laughable if you asked me, but it's not like there is much I can do about it either. I wondered if Mansi were up yet, I hope she was I needed someone to hold who was warm and she was the closest person I could call my home.

\---

_I am sure you would be laughing at me right now, huh? Calling Mansi home, ha, I miss you._

_\---_

I had looked over to the clock and noticed the time. I heaved a heavy sigh as today was my first session with that Octa Doctor, Dr. Warren. I most certainly was not looking forward to our session, where was Mansi?

\---

_I never expected Dr. Warren to be so patient with me. I was an absolute ass to her, but even so, I am grateful for her._

_\---_

I walked down my corridor observing the empty hall the further I got from my chambers. I spotted the flicker of white hair ahead that turned into my laboratory, smiling to myself I picked up my pace and entered my lab. I spotted Mansi writing in our binders, chuckling I slowly crept up on her but was met with an elbow to the torso, a hard jab at that too.

"Ah, jeez Mansi could you be anymore rougher," I mumbled as I rubbed the spot she hit, she only smiled at me with that quirky smile she always wore when she felt victorious. I only smiled warmly at her in return.

"Let me borrow your body for a bit, I didn't sleep well, again," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her scent and the hint of mint from her hair. "Uez, don't you have a session today?" she asked as she stroked my back, kneading away at the knots that had formed throughout the night.

"Please do not mention it right now Mansi, it is yet to start. I have two hours to spare, don't irritate my mood, please." I groaned as put even more of my weight on her small body. I could tell she was trying her best to keep me up, so I pulled her to the futon we had in the corner of our laboratory where shelves and piles of books surrounded it along with plants that I held dear.

"Come", I barely mumbled as I pulled her down on top of me and wrapped my arms around her figure.

"Let me sleep for a bit", she only nodded and stroked my hair in response. I slowly found myself falling asleep with each stroke, and the steady beat of her heart.

"Ms. Uez, please do get up. You are not the only patient I must attend to." I heard a voice say as I felt a pair of gentle hands shaking me awake. I recognized them as Mansi' so I pulled her in even closer to drown out the sound of an obnoxious crow.

\---

_A crow? Considering crows were my symbol besides rats. You would think I would make a more callous remark that did not involve my self-image and one that closely resembled that doctor instead. I guess I was feeling generous that day, no?_

_\---_

"Uezuet, get up. It's Dr. Warren, it's time for your session, come on." Mansi had whispered into my ear, at the reminder, my eyes shot open and I felt my annoyance peak as I looked up to see the one and only Dr. Warren hovering over me and Mansi who was currently struggling to get out of my grip as she was plastered on top of me. She was wearing that high and mighty smile and I so wanted to cut it off.

"So, at last, you have found my laboratory. I never permitted you to enter it, leave, now." I snapped as I gestured Mansi to escort the Doctor out, Mansi could only look at me with an apologetic look before rushing the Doctor out.

"Please do meet me in my office Ms. Uezuet." The doctor had voiced out loud enough for me to hear through the wooden doors of my lab. I could only groan and pull the covers of the quilt Mansi left for me over my head. I felt a headache starting to reach my eyes.

\---

_Later that day, I do not remember when I showed up to Dr. Warren's office, but it most certainly was not within my scheduled time. I was surprised she did not scold me then, but I guess she also did not wish to deal with my mood swings. Lina, was I that much of a brute? I cannot remember how my first session went with Dr. Warren besides that I was an absolute ass._

_\---_

"Why do you wish to disappear?",

\---

_It was the very first question Dr. Warren ever asked of me, and to this day I have yet to be able to answer it fully and truthfully._

_\---_

"I simply wish to not breathe; I have lived through countless eras and have seen the lowest of lows. I am, to put it vaguely, put out. Does that satisfy you, _Doctor?_ " I responded with a snap as I busied myself to find something to focus on within the Doctor's office. Her office made me tense, there was this unfamiliar scent in the air, and it made my skin crawl in uneasiness, but there was also another scent on top of it that intrigued me. "It will do I suppose, why does it _put you out?_ what about living through those times makes you feel like that?" She asked, as if I didn't already answer this question, it was asking once again why I wanted to be wiped out of existence.

I did not bother to answer her in which she just hummed and looked above. "It seems our time is up, please do come at your scheduled time next time, so we can further get to know each other Ms. Uez." Dr. Warren spoke as she made notes on her clipboard not bothering to look up as I exited the room without a response.

There it was again, that _scent,_ where was it coming from?

\---

_To think you could have such an intoxicating smell. I wish I could breathe it in once more. I miss you dearly._

_\---_

I felt a pair of hands grab mine, out of habit I twisted their wrists back with my lanky fingers. "Hey, hey! Easy! Uez." Mansi screeched, I let go quickly and gave her an apologetic look.

"I see you still don't like to be touched suddenly. To think you would be used to me doing that by now, huh?" Mansi chuckled as she rubbed her wrists gently.

I didn't respond, I only gently brought her wrists to my mouth as I placed light kisses upon them, puffing out warmth from my mouth to soothe the red indents of my fingers. She ruffled my hair before gesturing for me to follow her to our regular hangout area as one would call it.

"Do you not smell that?" I asked as I noticed the scent from earlier was getting stronger the closer, we reached our destination.

"Hm? I don't smell anything, describe it to me." Mansi mumbled as she opened the doors to the outside field of our institution. I could see the walls, and rusted black gates from afar, keeping us enclosed from the outside realms that carried mortals.

"I can't describe it, it's just soothing to me, intoxicating," I answered her as I caught yet another wave of it. I stumbled a bit, it made me dizzy. "Uez, what's wrong?", Mansi spoke as she balanced me, I only shook my head and continued walking towards the big oak tree that stood under my chambers.

\---

_If I had bothered to look in the opposite direction maybe I could have met you even sooner don't you think Lina?_

_\---_

"So, what did you bring this time?" I asked as I leaned against the tree rubbing my temples, not realizing that the very alluring scent was standing a mere few feet away doting down notes in a book before returning into the building.

"Hm, I've never seen them around here before, are they new?" Mansi had mumbled softly before shaking her head and then answering Uezuet's question "I brought more research my friend", she chirped.

\---

Uez could only groan at the sight of the many books and note filled journals Mansi had placed around them. "We are going to continue where we left off", she sing-song happily whilst clasping her hands together and staring up at the towering Uez who continued to rub their forehead in annoyance, not looking forward to any more research.

\---

_I should show my gratitude more towards Mansi, Lina. She truly helped not only me, but she also helped us. I hope she and her young brother are doing well. I should visit them, shall I take you with me? Would you like to see them too my dear?_

_\---_

The girl with the book.

\---

"Lina!", Dr. Warren had yelled across the corridors hoping to grab the attention of the youngster who was busy being engrossed in their note-taking.

The girl snapped her head up, smiling warmly at the Doctor before rushing over to them, not taking notice of the pale figure who stood leaning against an old tree with a babbling friend quite a few feet away from where she was originally at.

"Dr. Warren~" she beamed giving the doctor a tight hug. "Come along now, I need you to help me sort through my files from today's patients.", Lina only nodded as she followed the doctor back to their office.

"Did they all go well? I'm sorry I couldn't attend your last one. I wanted to go outside before starting on any more work." Lina spoke quickly with a bit of a flushed face, the doctor only smiled at her letting her know that it was alright with her.

They had reached the Doctor's office, and Dr. Warren gave Lina the files from their times today. Usually, these were meant for only the Doctor to look over and analyze, but since Lina was an in-training psychiatrist Dr. Warren had gotten permission from the institution to allow her access to the files that stated they were allowed to be shared with other specialists.

"Wow, you had a lot today. I will try to keep them in order as I go through them. Is it alright if I make notes in my book if I find something I feel needs to be further looked into?" Lina had asked while she skimmed through each induvial file, Dr. Warren nodded in response.

Quite a lot of time had passed as they each worked their way through each file. "I think that's it for tonight Lina. Thank you for your assistance you may return home now dear.", Dr. Warren had voiced as she gathered the files from Lina's side and the ones she had on her desk.

Lina only nodded, standing up and stretching her limbs, as she bent down to touch her toes she caught a glimpse of a file that had fallen from the Doctor's pool. "Dr. Warr-" Lina had called out, but the Doctor had already entered the enclosed chamber where she put all her files.

Lina noticed that this file had a bold line across the middle of it. Lina remembered Dr. Warren saying something about these files that held this symbol, but she could not quite recall what though. Opening it up, she skimmed through it out of curiosity reading out some of the information.

\---

File #1250

Name: Uezuet

Alias: Grim

Species: Vampire/Warlock Hybrid

Classified as: Rare, extinct, and highly _lethal._

Warning: Keep enclosed and out of other zones, not to be associated with, without permission

Zone: 050, off-limits besides specialists.

Reason for confinement: Agreement to be tested upon and become the institutions' scientist to decrease sentence for the countle- showcases signs of heavy de—and viol---

\---

A hand snatched the file from Lina's grasp, Lina flinched as she quickly looked up to see a very unpleasant look upon Dr. Warren's face. "How much did you see?!" she spoke sternly as she closed the file and clipped it to her clipboard. 

"Ah! Uhm, I- I" Lina stuttered with a flustered look, "You are to not let any of this information leave this room, do you understand!? Do not go anywhere near those chambers! Understood!" Dr. Warren snapped angrily.

Lina could only nod her head quickly before apologizing frantically and leaving the Doctor's office.

"Dammit.", Dr. Warren breathed out, dialing a number on her office phone. "Yes, Hello, this is Warren, I am requesting orders for zone 19, room 8 to be monitored and gassed. Yes, file #1250 has been breached. I cannot guarantee the safety of information, please monitor.", hanging up Dr. Warren looked at her office door sighing heavily "Not again, I'm sorry dear."

\---

_I still dislike Dr. Warren for ordering such procedures to take place, but I know she had her reasons, and I can now understand why she did what she did. Lina, I wish you had not been so stubborn then._

_\---_

Lina quickly walked down the halls, pushing through each zone's heavy metal doors. Not noticing the tall pale figure, she was nearing that was down the following hall. Finding an exit, she took a sharp left, pushing the doors open and being embraced by the cold air. 

Quickly walking to the chambers of those who were half species, but close to humans, she slowed her pace as she enjoyed the night air, allowing it to calm her nerves for Dr. Warren would give her an earful the next morning.

Uez took notice of that scent once more, following it this time too, looking up they noticed the exit doors still swinging open and proceeded to approach them slowly. The lights to the institution suddenly shut off signaling that walls to each zone were about to be ordered to close, preventing any species from coming out of their chambers. Uez did not bother to worry about this matter, they were welcomed by the night air and a heavy trace of that scent from before. Sniffing the air their eyes glowed a flash of silver, snapping their head in the direction of where it was leading. 

They could see a small frame suddenly starting to run towards the separate institution from theirs but couldn't quite decipher which for there were two buildings that laid ahead. All they knew was that this scent was beautiful, and they wanted more of it.

"Ah, dammit! Not again!" Lina screeched as soon as the institution's lights were shut off, breaking into a sprint she headed towards her chambers not noticing the heavy stare of a figure watching her from behind. "Please, have some mercy on me." She whined, turning left and right, and diving headfirst under the wall that had already almost shut, it grazed her leg, but she could care less as she laid sprawled out in her hall panting.

Lina did not seem to take notice of the hall that was filled with a transparent gas as she only welcomed the scent of chamomile and lemongrass that filled her chamber.

"Let's sleep", she mumbled before passing out on her bed.

\---

Institution laboratory

"Species 023 wiped, status clear, proceed with further orders" A man voiced over the intercom of the laboratory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoy this entry as much as I enjoyed writing it. We learn quite a bit about Uezuet in this entry of their's and the beginning of a long and repetitive cycle with Lina. If anything is confusing feel free to ask me for clarification.


End file.
